


realizations

by TheRaven



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos realizes he loves Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	realizations

He realizes he's in love with Cecil the moment the tiny warriors overcome him. It's a strange time for revelations, when he knows he's about to die, but there you go. When the Apache Tracker rescues him, he knows he has to say something, and he almost does. But the Apache Tracker is dying in front of him, and it's not exactly polite to give declarations of love to other people when someone is dying in front of you. He leaves the scene covered in bandages and slightly dazed.

He knows he's in love with Cecil, but how to say it? Cecil will broadcast every detail over the radio, so it has to be perfect. Does he show up at the station and tell him between commercial breaks? Does he invite him out and whisper it in his ear? Does he pour gasoline onto the ground in the shape of “Carlos Loves Cecil” and set it on fire in front of the station? What is the protocol for this kind of thing, especially in Night Vale?

In the end, the answer is so painfully obvious it takes him hours to think of it.

He asks him out on a date.


End file.
